The Vampire Slayer And The Rich Boy
by DarkSpark09
Summary: Ianto is an 14 year old school boy, who goes to an private school and lives an very spoilt life. Jack is a 15 year old vampire slayer who is transferred to Ianto's school after he got hurt in a vampire attack,what happens when theses 2 meet
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my OC'S

CHAPTER 1

JACK

Jack stood outside his new school, it was a tall building, standing at 5 stories high, it had a red roof but grey walls, the fence around the school had barbed wire on top of it and metal gates to stop intruders wandering in and hurting the students "you ready Jack?" asked Jack's dad "yep as I'll ever be" Jack replied before following his dad into the school not noticing everyone staring at him with his crazy hair and his ripped clothes certainly not the kind of child to be at their school but here he was walking through the corridor towards the headmaster's office going to get his new timetable and uniform. "look at him, he looks like a tramp" said Ianto Jones to his friends, Jack heard this comment but decided to ignore it knowing that his father wouldn't be happy if he started a fight before he had even started school. He carried on walking until someone grabbed his arm where the vampire had hurt him making him wince in pain.

IANTO

"Look at him, he looks like a tramp" Ianto said to his friends Tosh and Gwen as the new boy walked past Ianto was trying to wind the boy up to see if he would do anything to his surprise the boy did nothing but carry on walking with his parents to the headmaster's office, Ianto was annoyed now and following the boy he grabbed his arm making the boy wince in pain "oi tramp where do you come from then?" Ianto asked the boy who was know trying to pull away from his grasp, which tightened making the boy cry out in pain, suddenly his dad was there prising his fingers away from the boys arm, looking at the boys face Ianto saw tears rolling down his face, the boy was clutching his arm in pain, Ianto was about to apologise but before he could, the boy was turned away and taken to the headmaster's office to collect his new things.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JACK

Jack slapped himself mentally as he was lead into the headmaster's office 'great' he thought 'trying to make a good impression but I cry instead' Jack reached up his hand an wiped the tears on cheeks away "nice to meet you Mr Harkness, Mrs Harkness and of course young Jack, please take a seat " Jack sat down wincing as he rested on his arm, he remembered very clearly how he had got the gash on his arm, because his older brother had died protecting him from being bitten.

~flash back~

"Jack look out" stewart shouted to his brother, Jack span around just in time to see a large vampiress come at him with a knife, cutting his arm. Jack cried out in pain and tumbled backwards falling to the ground, the vampiress grinning as the blood trickled out of the wound, lunging at him the vampiress grabbed his arm "your blood tastes nice" she said licking the blood from his arm "but is your blood better warm or cold?" she asked putting her lips to Jack's neck "we will just have to see" the vampiress was just about to pirece jack's neck when a loud noise stopped her, suddenly she was on the floor stewart on top of her with a stake in his hand, the vampiress grabbed his hand and twisted it until the stake fell out of his grip then they both started fighting, the fight was bloody, Stewart slammed his stake through the vampiress heart but not before she had stab him in the shoulder and left a gash along his torso,leaving him to die.

~end flash back~

he had died in Jack's arms that night it was the worst moment of his life, this is how he had came to be at this school, his parents said that he needed a safe place to be during the day and so he had ended up here. " Jack…Jack what do you think?" a voice brought Jack out of his trance "huh sorry could you repeat that?" he asked shaking his head a bit, the headmaster laughed "I was saying my dear boy that we have boarding houses here for children whos parents live far away or for children who just want to board, I was wondering if maybe seeing as you are not safe from your vampire enimies that you could board here for a while it would mean full time protection for you so what do you think?". The headmaster smiled at him waiting for an answer "sure, I would be glad to board here" jack replied smilling the headmaster "ok then I will just call for miss mold to come and show you to your new room for the year" "thank you mr …?"

"oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self my name is Mr Bow" "ok then thank you mr Bow" miss mold walked into the office and then lead Jack to his new boarding house "you have a roomate I hope you don't mind" "no of course not" "oh that's good then" she stops outside a door" this will be your new room for the year" says miss mold before she walks off Jack looked at the number on it ' umm…number 193 ok then' he thinks as he knock on the door " come in" a voice says from behind the door, Jack opens the door and walks inside, and to his surprise sees the one and only Ianto Jones "umm…I'm goin to be your new roomate for the year" Jack says "what no way I am not sharing a room with a tramp" Ianto cries "look lets get a few things straight,1i'm not a tramp, 2 I know you don't like me but it has been arranged for me to sleep here, and 3 have you not noticed that the things you are saying are mean?" Jack explained with a slight anger in his voice as he walked over to his new bed and fell on it hiding his head in his arms and started crying.

IANTO

Ianto stared at the boy crying on the bed and walked over to him, sitting on the bed Ianto put his hand on the boys back "look" he started "I'm sorry for calling you a tramp it's ovious that what I'm saying is mean I was just trying to get your attention I wanted to be your friend but it looks like I went the wrong way about it, I still want to be your friend but I don't know if you would want to be mine, can you forgive me please?" Ianto looked at the boy as he raised his head to look a Ianto "of course I can forgive you but only if you don't do it again, my names Jack by the way" "my name is Ianto pleased to meet you" I replied holding out my hand Jack shakes it and smiles "nice to meet you to" he says in a fake posh accent and we both started laughing 'this is going to be the start of a great friendship' he thinks pulling jack into a friendly hug as he carried on laughing 'a very good friendship'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JACK

Jack woke up to the sound of snoring it seemed to be coming from underneath him, sitting up he noticed that he had been sleeping on top of Ianto looking at the clock Jack saw that it was 7:50am smiling Jack shook the boys shoulder "Ianto…Ianto wake up it's nearly time for school" Ianto shot up looking around, when he saw jack sitting on the bed next to him he smiled "morning Jack what time is it?" "it's ten to eight" "WHAT shit" Ianto jumped of the bed and ran to the bathroom to wash, Jack laughed and followed him "you alright Ianto?" jack asked as he washed his face "yeah I'm fine" Ianto replied pulling of his PJ top and bottoms and putting on his school uniform "good good" Jack said taking off his own PJ top and bottoms wincing as it rubbed his cut. Ianto turned around as jack to up his school trousers, jack turned to look at Ianto and seeing him with anger in his eyes asked curiously "what's wrong Ianto?" Ianto walked up to and grabbed his arm "what is this?" Ianto asked "it's a cut" "who gave it to you" "if I tell you would you promise not to tell anyone else or laugh at me" "I promise" "ok… I got it from a vampiress" Ianto stared "explain tell it all to me" "ok here it goes" Jack explained everything to Ianto and when he finished looked at Ianto to see a reaction

_IANTO

Ianto listen to Jack's story and found that he seemed to like Jack more and more when Jack finished he took Jack's hands in his and smiled "you my friend have went through so much" "that I have" Jack smiled back at Ianto who then pulled him into a hug, looking at the clock he saw it read 8:00 "come on jack breakfast time" he said pulling jack of the bed and leading him to the dinning hall "hi guys" he said to his friends as he sat down at the table "this is jack, my new friend" he explained "hi Jack, I'm Gwen" a small brunette girl smiled " and I'm Tosh" said a girl with black hair "please sit down" "hi Gwen and Tosh" said Jack sitting next to Ianto and smiling back at Gwen "so what have you guys got first lesson he asked them "I've got biology" said Gwen "I've got English" replied Tosh "and I've got history, what have you got then Jack?" asked Ianto "I've got biology with Mr King" "same lesson as me then" smiled Gwen "we better get going then or we are going to be late" Ianto looked at his watch 8:20 "alright then bye guys bye jack" "bye Ianto" the other replied Jack watched as Tosh headed towards English " come on Jack lets go" "k Gwen" Jack replied following her to his first lesson " bye Ianto" he said "bye Jack" Ianto replied heading towards his lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

JACK

Jack had just finished his second lesson and was walking towards his locker when he bumped into someone "oi watch it freak" they said, jack looked up and found that he was standing in front of some skater kind if guy "sorry" Jack replied walking around the boy and hurrying of to his locker, suddenly hands were covering his eyes "guess who" a feminine voice said "ummm queen Victoria no hang on it's Gwen" the hands covering his eyes disappeared, jack turned around and saw Gwen "how'd you know it was me?" she asked "lucky guess" Jack replied smiling, then someone jumped on his back, jack span around making the person squeal "hey Tosh" he said as Tosh jumped off his back "hey Jack, how you been" "I'm good what about you" " I'm great" Jack laughed as she elbowed his side and he did it back, Jack looked at Gwen who looked a bit left out, going behind her jack reached out his hands and started tickling her, Gwen squealed and span around surprised "don't do that you scared me" she said laughing and she started poking him "come on" said Tosh "Ianto said to meet up at the table then we can go outside" Gwen and Jack followed Tosh to the dinning room, Jack was the first to see Ianto who was with the skater guy he had bumped into before, Gwen walked up to them followed by Tosh, "come on Jack" she said slipping her arm into his and dragging him towards the table "hey Gwen, hi Tosh" the skater guy said "why did you bring the freak here?" "yeah why did you bring him here?" asked Ianto standing next to the skater guy "he's our friend Dan" replied Gwen to the skater guy "he was supposed to be Ianto's as well but it looks like he was just lying" Ianto looked at the ground "it's ok" Jack said "I was going to go do some homework anyway" Jack turned away and walked out the room. Gwen and Tosh following.

IANTO

Ianto watched as Jack, Gwen and Tosh walked out the room, Ianto stood up and turned to Dan "I've got to go and practice my guitar see you later" Ianto walked away and went to his room, walking up to the door Ianto heard voices "Jack come out of that bathroom" he heard Gwen say "I'm busy" was the reply "if you don't come out here right now I'm coming in" "you wouldn't" "I would" "fine I'll come out" Ianto heard the click of the door as it opened "finally" Ianto opened the bedroom door and walked in to find Tosh sitting on Jack's bed, Jack standing by the bathroom door and Gwen leaning against Jack's bed post "hey" he said which was only replied by glares by the girls "hi" jack replied as he sat down not paying much attention to Ianto "look Jack I wanted to say I'm sorry" "and you wanted to because?" "because I'm stupid and wrong and a backstabber" "Ok I forgive you but no more chances" "Ok thanks Jack" Ianto's reply was a hug from both girls who made him and Jack laugh and then surprisingly a hug from Jack "you're a spud do you know that" jack said smiling, Ianto just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

NOBODY'S

They talked and laughed all afternoon missing their third and fourth classes they only stopped when it became lunch time "god I'm hungry" said Ianto "I'll go get some lunch what do you guys want?" Jack asked "we don't mind anything would be good" replied Gwen and Tosh together "ok Ianto what do you want?" "I don't mind actually I'll come with you and help you carry the food" "ok lets go" Jack and Ianto made their way to the dinning hall Jack brought four sandwiches, 12 chocolate bars, eight cans of coke, and four packets of crisps. Suddenly Jack spotted a shadow and straight away knew what it was "do you mind if I pop to the loo quickly?" he asked "no not at all" Ianto replied, Jack rushed out of the dinning hall and came face to face with a red haired vampire "what are you doing here?" he asked "I'm here to kill you" the vampire replied then he lunged at Jack, Jack dogged and span around pulling out a stake from his belt, the vampire lunged again Jack turned around and brought up the stake plunging it through the vampire's heart the vampire eyes widened in horror looking down he said "we are coming for you and we will kill you" then the vampire brought up it's hand and scratched Jack's cheek just as I turned to flames. Jack stood frozen for a few minutes then he brought himself together and walked back to Ianto "Jack what happened to your cheek" Ianto asked "it's nothing I slipped and fell" Ianto knew he was lying but didn't go on about it " ok lets get going then the girls are probably hungry" "ok" jack replied and they made their way back to their room. After eating lunch Tosh stood up and said " I better get to class we've already missed two of them" "ok Tosh bye" the other three replied together, the other three stayed in the room talking and playing, by the time they were finished it was bedtime, Gwen left leaving the boys to get changed and get into bed "goodnight Ianto" Jack sang "goodnight Jack" Ianto sang back then they both fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

IANTO

Ianto woke up to the sound of screaming and looking at Jack he found the boy thrashing about as quick as a flash Ianto got of his bed and ran to Jack "NO" he was screaming "NO STEWART" Ianto knew straight away that Jack was dreaming about his brother, grabbing Jack's arms he proceeded to hold the boy down "Jack…JACK WAKE UP" he shouted ,Jack shot up panting "wha…what's going on?" "It's ok you were having a bad dream" Jack got up off his bed and went into the bathroom Ianto followed, "Jack you ok" "yeah I'm fine" "good cause I don't want you to get hurt cause if you do I'm probably going to blame myself for what happened to you and…"

Ianto was cut off by a pair of lips on his, When Jack pulled away Ianto looked at him "sorry, I…I don't know what I was doing I was just glad that you cared about me an…" it was Ianto's turn to cut Jack off, Ianto felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer Ianto smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jack waist, after a few minutes Ianto pulled away to a moan in protest, Ianto laughed "come on Jack it's time for breakfast" he said walking out of the bathroom to get dressed Jack came out after him and got dressed himself, after the were both dressed they made their way down to the dining hall holding hands, when they arrived they were greeted by hugs from Gwen and Tosh "hi guys" they both said "hi" Jack replied smiling Gwen noticed them holding hands and smiled, sitting down the had their breakfast Ianto had cornflakes, Gwen had coco pops, Tosh had toast and Jack just had coffee, after their breakfast they all made their way to their first lessons "bye" Jack said walking of to Bio followed by Tosh "bye" the others replied and they went of to their lessons.

JACK

Jack was walking along the corridor to his first lesson when he heard a sound, looking behind him Jack saw nothing "are you alright Jack?" asked Tosh, Jack didn't answer, suddenly Jack was hit around the head knocking him out, Tosh screamed but was cut off by a hand on her mouth "will you come quietly?" a someone said holding a knife to her throat, Tosh nodded "good now lets go" Tosh felt herself get lifted, she felt some materiel get pressed on her nose and mouth, then everything went black…

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR GOOD…BAD…TERRIBLE?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

TOSH

Tosh woke up in a cage it just fit around her body, Tosh looked around she found that she was in a dimly lit room with nothing but a few cages and a table, "hello I see your awake then" a deep voice said from next to her, Tosh turned her head towards the voice and her eyes fell upon a female, that looked about 26 she had blonde hair with a few blue streaks and green eyes that looked to have a few white specks in them. "who are you?" Tosh asked "my name is Abigail but I don't think that's very important what you should be asking is what are you." "what are you then?" "I my friend am a vampiress and I'm hungry" Tosh stared squirming "hey calm down, I'm not going to feast on you I'm saving my appetite for a certain boy. 'Jack' Tosh thought instantly "where's Jack?" she asked "WHERE'S JACK?" "calm down he's ok… for now" "take me to him" "I don't think I…" "NOW!" "ok…ok don't shout" Tosh was set free from the cage and was marched down the corridor till they came to a door with two males with long black hair and red eyes standing guard "she wants to see Jack, let her through" the guards nodded and let her through opening the door, walking in Tosh looked around it was pretty dark and creepy "who's there?" a tired voice asked from the shadows "Jack" Tosh said "Tosh is that you?" Jack walked from the shadows he looked battered and bruised "JACK" Tosh cried running at him and pulling him into a hug "are you ok?" "I'm fine a bit tired but nothing to serious" Jack answered wrapping his arms around Tosh's waist.

JACK

Jack felt tears on his shoulder and found that Tosh was crying "why are we here Jack?" she sobbed "Tosh I need to tell you something, something important"

Jack looked at Abigail "do you mind leaving for a while I'll call you when you can come back in" Abigail sighed but left the room, Jack sat Tosh down in a seat and told her everything after he was done he found Tosh sobbing again, Jack wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder, when she stopped Jack called back in Abigail "right we need to get you a room" she said to Tosh "what about Jack?" "no he's fine here right Jack" the vampiress asked Jack "right" Jack confirmed, the vampiress grabbed Tosh's arm roughly making Jack growl "be careful with her" Abigail just laughed and pulled Tosh out of the room, Jack screamed and punch the door then he collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

IANTO

Ianto searched the music room once more 'where are they' he thought as he ran through the corridor suddenly he saw Gwen she was crying, running to her he saw she was as pale as a sheet and looked like she had seen a ghost, "Gwen are you ok?" "I…I saw them" saw who?, Gwen who did you see?" "Ianto and Tosh" "how are they?" "Tosh is ok a few bruises but Jack he's…he's bad you wouldn't like it" "do you know where they are?" "yes there at the Miha Mansion" "then what are we waiting for lets go" Ianto grabbed Gwen and dragged her into the dinning hall grabbing food and water supplies, then they headed off to the Mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY FOR BEING SO LONG ON THE UPDATE I FORGOT MY PASSWORD AND THEN MY COMPUTER BROKE L

TOSH

Tosh was lead to a white door "this is your room" said Abigail opening the door and shoving her in, then she slammed the door locking it behind her, Tosh looked around there wasn't much in the room, a small bed and a chest of drawers 'it doesn't look much better to Jack's room' she thought Jack was he ok?, has he been hurt?, she had only just seen him a few minutes ago but she was still worried, Tosh collapsed on the bed and lay there thinking 'Gwen and Ianto' Tosh suddenly thought 'are they looking for us?' Tosh carried on thinking about her friends until she felt darkness take over and she fell asleep…Tosh awoke suddenly to keys in the lock of her door, as the door opened she heard familiar voices. "Ianto how do you even know that there in here?" "I just do I can sense someone…Tosh?…Jack?…are you here?" Tosh got of her bed and ran to Ianto and Gwen "yes I'm here" Tosh cried happily, Ianto and Gwen held her tightly "where's Jack?" Ianto asked "He's in the dungeons they are keeping him for something I don't know what though" "what show me where they are keeping him" Tosh walked down to the dungeon with Ianto and Gwen behind her when they got to the door Ianto unlocked it and walked in "Jack?" Ianto called, Ianto was answered by a small whimper, in the corner of the room was Jack, Ianto ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace " Jack it's ok baby I'm here" he said kissing Jack's forehead.

Jack

Jack felt Ianto's arms around him and started to cry "Ianto what are you doing here?" he asked between sobs "I'm came to save you" "you cant be here they wont hesitate to harm you" Jack pulled away from Ianto and stood up, "I'm getting you three out of here now" he said he started to walk forward but let out a yelp as he fell back to the floor again. "Jack are you alright?" Ianto asked worried "yeah just a sore leg" Jack replied, Ianto helped Jack up and lead him to the door and then back the way they came, suddenly a noise came from above them, looking up Jack saw Abigail and the two twin guards "Flotsam, Jetsam what should we do with them?" asked Abigail and she jumped down in front of them Flotsam and Jetsam joined her and grabbed Gwen and Tosh strangling them, "no let them go" Jack cried out stepping forward "please" Abigail laughed "and what will you give me if I do?" "you can have me, it's me you want, so please let them go" "deal but I keep you till my death" "deal" Jack shook Abigail's hand and signalled for the twins to let go off Gwen and Tosh and too grab Jack, "Ianto get Gwen and Tosh out of here now" "what about you? "just do it please" Ianto nodded and started to walk to the exit, then he turned around grabbed hold of Jack and placed a quick kiss to his lips, "I love you Jack" "I love you to Ianto" then Jack was dragged away, Ianto looked at the ground and saw a gun 'one of them must have dropped it' he thought, quickly Ianto grabbed the gun and shot three times, one went into the back off Abigail's head, the other two going into the back of the twin's heads sending them flying into a wall, Jack fell to the ground ducking from the bullets, Gwen ran to Jack and helped him get up, while Tosh took the gun from a frozen Ianto, Jack checked for Abigail's and the twin's pulses and found none "there dead" he said going up to Ianto "Ianto are you ok?" "I..I killed them" said Ianto "you did what you thought was right, and you saved my life" "your right" said Ianto smiling then he pulled Jack into a back breaking hug kissing him hard.

10 YEARS LATER

Jack and Ianto sat on the front porch watching the children play with Gwen and Tosh, In the last 10 years they had gotten married, moved 3 times and have 4 children 2 girl twins aged 4 and 2 boys aged 5 and 3, they were called, Katrina(Kat), Harriet(Hattie), Benjamin(Ben) and Andrew(Drew), Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and smiled, looking down at his new tattoo of half a heart that had I in the middle, Ianto had the other half with a J in the middle, Jack sighed "I love you Ianto" "I love you too Jack" then they watched the children play until sundown then they put the children to bed and then went to bed themselves.

THE END!

REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT GOOD, BAD TERRIBLE ?

LOVE U ALL LOT


End file.
